Up Out My Face
Up Out My Face is a song originally by Mariah Carey feat. Nicki Minaj. It will be sung by Vocal Perfection Girls feat. Carter King-Newton in the second episode of the first season Not With a Fizzle... With a Bang. Lyrics Carter It's not chipped, we're not cracked Oh, we're shattered Bella, Young Money Carter K, you're such a Barbie Bella Yo, Carter, I was in a million dollar meetin' he was cheatin' All up in the church he was sneakin' with the deacon Cat's away while the mice will play L-O-L, smiley face, have a nice day Rebelle 'Cause pop, pop, pop, there goes my rubber band So stop, stop, stop censoring that contraband 'Cause you was penny pinchin', my account's laced Attention, about face Quinn I thought we had something special and we had something good But I should have had another mechanic under my hood If you see me walkin' by you, boy, don't you even speak Pretend you're on a sofa and I'm on the TV Chloe Might see me on a poster, see me at a show But you won't see me for free, boy, this ain't no promo Actin' all shamed now Wherever you been layin' you can stay now Gotta board the BBG and pull the shades down, I'm on the plane now And don't keep callin' from your momma house Carter & Vocal Perfection Girls When I break, I break, boy Up out my face, boy, up out my face, boy Up out my face, I break Up out my face, boy, up out my face, boy Up out my face, I break Summer You ain't ever gonna feel this thing again You gon' get a lot of calls 'cause I cc'd all your friends I ain't walkin' around all mopey and sad That ain't even my bag, baby, I break Deliah So look who's cryin' now, boo hoo hoo Talkin' about you're missin' your boo, hoo hoo I know you ain't getting it, I know you ain't hittin' it No, you ain't a rapper so you need to stop spittin' it Carter & Vocal Perfection Girls Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Chloe You'll wonder who I'm messin' with While you ain't next to me I'm going bye, so pay the consequences 'Cause you acting all ignorant Rebelle So you ashamed now Wherever you been layin' you can stay now Gotta board the BBG and pull the shades down, I'm on the plane now And don't keep callin' from your momma house Carter & Vocal Perfection Girls When I break, I break Carter Stylin' on them big B's with the Benz out Elevator, press P for the penthouse Top dogs, yeah, we break like tacos Roscoe's on his knees with a snot nose Bella They be like, "She next", Kawasaki, T-Rex Give him some Kleenex, match his little V-necks Oh, that's what he left? Let his momma pick it up Might back up on it, vroom-vroom, with a pick-up truck Quinn That blue and yellow, yeah, that's the Carmello Jag I bob and weave and hit them with the Mayweather jab I get the thumbs up like I'm hailin' a yellow cab My flow nuts like I'm hotter than a yellow tag Summer 'Cause when I break, I break, I break And no super glue can fix this stuff When I break, I break, I break Not even a welder and a builder can rebuild this stuff Deliah When I break, I break, I break Not even a nail technician with a whole lot of gel and acrylic can fix this When I break, I break If we were two Lego blocks even the Harvard University Graduating class of 2010 couldn't put us back together again Carter & Vocal Perfection Girls When I break, boy Up out my face, boy, up out my face, boy Up out my face, I break Up out my face, boy, up out my face, boy Up out my face, I break Vocal Perfection Girls (Carter) You ain't ever gonna feel this thing again (I told you, I put, I put your stuff on the sidewalk) You gonna get a lot of calls 'cause I cc'd all your friends (I will go over every nook and cranny with a pick-up truck) I ain't walkin' around all mopey and sad (Like straight up and down, this is Carter K, if they ask about me) They're collecting my bags, baby, I break boy Carter & Vocal Perfection Girls Up out my face boy, up out my face boy Up out my face, I break Up out my face boy, up out my face boy Up out my face, I break Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Vocal Perfection Girls Category:Songs Sung By Carter King-Newton Category:Songs Sung By Bella Dandridge Category:Songs Sung By Rebelle Grace Category:Songs Sung By Quinn Halloway Category:Songs Sung By Chloe Adams Category:Songs Sung By Summer Cersperen Category:Songs Sung By Deliah Vasquez